2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Bluetiger)
Atlantic Hurricane Seasons 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season saw average activity due to ENSO conditions. The season’s first named storm, Alberto, formed on June 30, while the season’s last named storm, Leslie, dissipated on January 1 next year. The season began on June 30 with Tropical Depression One, which intensified into Tropical Storm Alberto on July 1. Beryl formed on July 9 and brought minimal impacts in Georgia and the Carolinas. Hurricane Chris originated in an unusually north environment before intensifying into a hurricane and turning extratropical torwards Iceland. Debby became the first storm in August on August 6, but it did not cause any damage anywhere as it stayed in the open Atlantic Ocean. Ernesto later developed into a tropical storm on August 9 near Cape Verde but it dissipated quickly the next day until August 12, Ernesto regenerated and became a major hurricane and passing over the Azores as a C2, with minimal damage occurred. Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:01/02/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/06/2016 till:03/07/2016 text:Alberto_(TS) color:TS from:09/07/2016 till:13/07/2016 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:14/07/2016 till:14/07/2016 text:Beryl_(TS) color:TD from:26/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:Chris_(C1) color:C1 from:06/08/2016 till:11/08/2016 text:Debby_(TS) color:TS from:08/08/2016 till:10/08/2016 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:12/08/2016 till:19/08/2016 text:Ernesto_(C3) color:C3 from:21/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 text:Florence_(C1) color:C1 from:05/09/2016 till:14/09/2016 text:Gordon_(C4) color:C4 from:18/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 text:Helene_(TS) color:TS barset:break from:05/10/2016 till:14/10/2016 text:Isaac_(C4) color:C4 from:19/10/2016 till:27/10/2016 text:Joyce_(C5) color:C5 from:14/11/2016 till:18/11/2016 text:Kirk_(C1) color:C1 from:30/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:Leslie_(TS) color:TS bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:01/01/2017 text:December from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:January 2019 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Seasonal Summary June Originally thought to have no activity on this month, but however, Alberto formed on June 30. It became a tropical storm the next day, on July 1. July August September October November December and January 2019 Storms Tropical Storm Alberto On June 27, the NHC started to track a tropical wave that can be favourable for tropical cyclone development. On June 30, it was classificated as Tropical Depression One. The next day it strenghened to Tropical Storm Alberto. It moved for a few days before it moved to a region of high wind shear and cold sea surface temperatures, before it transited extratropical. Alberto caused no damage or deaths at all due to the fact that it did not came close to any major land masses. However, its extratropical remnant bought heavy rain to parts of Greenland and Iceland. Tropical Storm Beryl On July 7, the NHC spotted a low pressure area that can be possible for tropical cyclone development. On July 9, the NHC classified the low as Tropical Depression Two. The next day it became a tropical storm with the name Beryl. Over the next few days, the storm moved slowly, and eventually made landfall on July 12, dissipating the next day, forever. However, the remnants of Beryl regenerated as a tropical depression on July 14, but dissipating the next day. People are angry of NHC now because NHC lied that Beryl will dissipate, forever. Not much damage and deaths were caused by Beryl. About $700,000 (2018 USD) dollars of damage were caused. Also, only 1 death occurred. Hurricane Chris On July 23, the NHC started to monitor a tropical wave that drifted off the coast of North Carolina. On July 26, the NHC recognized the wave as Tropical Depression Three. The next day, it became a tropical storm, receiving the name Chris. Further intensification occurred, which resulted Chris becoming a hurricane in late July 28. Shortly after that, Chris reached peak intensity at 85 miles per hour in terms of 1-minute sustained wind speeds and a minimal central pressure of 981 millibars. Late on July 29, the storm weakened to a tropical storm and started a U-turn. The system moved quickly after that, becoming extratropical on August 1. Despite passing directly over the Azores only minimal damage occurred, with only 1 death. Tropical Storm Debby A tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on August 1. The wave moved slowly and stalling over Cape Verde, and dropped heavy rain to there, but no damage or deaths occurred. The wave started to move faster, becoming Tropical Depression Four on August 6. Early the next day it strenghened into a tropical storm, receiving the name Debby. However, shortly after that, evening at August 7, the storm entered an area with low to moderate wind shear, which caused the storm to fail intensifying further. The storm moved faster, but so it caused the storm to arrive in areas that moderate wind shear arrived. The storm weakened back into a depression early on August 10. The storm weakened further, dissipating late on August 11. Hurricane Ernesto Hurricane Florence A tropical wave formed near the Gulf of Mexico on August 19, and it intensified into Tropical Depression Six on August 21, just before exiting the Gulf of Mexico. Early on August 22, Eight intenisfied into a tropical storm and was named Florence. It quickly intensified into a hurricane late the same day, maintaning almost the same intensity until landfall on late August 23 near Florida Panhandle. Florence weakened into a tropical storm just after landfall, and weakening into a tropical depression after exiting Florida. Florence finally dissipated at the afternoon of August 24. The impacts of Hermine are Moderate. Only 1 death was reported, but an estimated amount of 167 milllion dollars of damage were expected. Hurricane Gordon Tropical Depression Seven developed over the Caribbean Sea on September 5. Seven became a tropical storm the next day with the name Gordon. Gordon passed directly between the Dominican Replubic and Puerto Rico on September 6, becoming a minimal hurricane the next day. Explosive intensification happened during September 7-8, from a Category 1 hurricane of 980 mbar to a Category 4 hurricane of 942 mbar, dropping 38 mbar in 24 hours. Gordon then passed over the Bahamas during the next few days, causing extensive damage and rain for 3 whole days over the Bahamas. It later started to weaken on September 11, making landfall in South Carolina on September 13, causing moderate damage in the Carolinas. Gordon finally dissipated on September 14. Tropical Storm Helene Helene was an unusually strong tropical cyclone for its intensity of just 65mph (100km/h). On September 6, NHC noticed that a tropical wave has drifted of the coast of Africa. It will continue to remain as a tropical wave until it arrived near Bahamas at September 16, where is the first sign where this tropical wave showed signs of development. On September 18, NHC upgraded this invest as a tropical depression. On September 19, NHC believed that the tropical depression has been intense enough to be named so it was named Helene. Helene continued to intensify, and as it made landfall on North Carolina on September 20, dropping heavy winds and rain all over the state, causing a lot of damages. Helene then exited inland, and continued to take the typical tropical cyclone path while slowly weakening and becoming extratropical. Hurricane Isaac Hurricane Joyce Hurricane Kirk Tropical Storm Leslie Storm Names The following names were used for storm names in the North Atlantic in 2018. This is the same list used in the 2012 season except for Sara, which replaced Sandy. No storm was given a previously unused name, for the first time since the 2006 season. The list is previously used in the 2012 season and expected to be reused in the 2024 season. Retirement On March 31, 2019, at the 41st session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the name Gordon from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with Gary for the 2024 season, respectively. Here is the list for the 2024 season: Season Effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2018 USD. Category:Bluetiger0824’s pages Category:Future Seasons